I'll Fight
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: A very brief Daughtry inspired one shot. What if, when Quinn sang Never Can Say Goodbye and told them her wonderful news, what if someone had an answer?


**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Puck was thrilled for Quinn when she announced her acceptance to Yale, thrilled and yet ever so slightly scared...**

Every one of her friends came and congratulated her, they were all genuinely pleased for her. Quinn accepted their hugs, their kisses, their kind words.

"I'm so proud of you," Puck whispered as he hugged Quinn tight. Quinn felt small in his arms, small and incredibly right. "So proud," he repeated as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

Quinn closed her eyes for a second and allowed Puck's scent to wash over her. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving, I'm leaving," she reminded herself. Quinn's arms squeezed just a little bit tighter around him for a second. Not even that, a split second, a nanosecond. "Who will catch me when I fall?" she asked Puck quietly, so quietly that no one else heard her question. Quinn lifted her head from Puck's chest and smiled up at him. "For the longest time you've been there for me, beside me, even when I tried to push you away. You've picked me up when I couldn't get up by myself and I don't know how I'm going to cope without you around me," she said softly, their eyes were locked together, no one in the room could have, would have intruded.

Puck smiled down at Quinn's slightly apprehensive face. "You'll be fine," he reassured her and watched her bite her lip as she tried to keep her smile in place. "And if you're not, I'll be there, as always. I love you, you know that," he whispered, he was also too quiet for the rest of the class to hear. "Just remember," he added with a wink and a nod at the band...

"I wanna see you run  
Anywhere you want  
Never let the darkness hold you back  
No fear of getting lost  
I wanna see you fly  
Way beyond the sun  
Anything you ever gonna dream  
I pray that it will come

But if you ever fall down  
Straight to the bottom  
And you can't get  
Back where you started  
Any place, any time  
You gotta know for you  
I'll fight

Where you wanna go?  
I'd love to take you there  
Wish that I could make the road easy  
I wish that life was fair  
Don't wanna see you cry  
Even when it rains  
And I hope you don't forget this  
You were born for better things

But if you ever fall down  
Straight to the bottom  
And you can't get  
Back where you started  
With no strength to stand  
I'm gonna reach for your hand  
When the going gets rough  
Right when it's hurtin'  
I will be there to help  
Bear the burden  
Any place, any time  
You gotta know for you  
I'll fight

Any place, any time  
You gotta know for you  
I'll fight

Anywhere you go  
You're gonna find me  
No matter what you need

If you ever fall down  
And you can't get back  
If you lose your strength to stand

If you ever fall down  
Straight to the bottom  
And you can't get  
Back where you started  
With no strength to stand  
I'm gonna reach for your hand  
When the going gets rough  
Right when it's hurtin'  
I will be there to help  
Bear the burden  
Any place, any time  
You gotta know for you  
I'll fight

Any place, any time  
You gotta know for you  
I'll fight"

Quinn gave a huge, tearful grin and launched herself back into Puck's arms. "You mean you'll still look out for me when you're in LA and I'm in New Haven?" she asked. Quinn shook her head slightly and toyed with the front of Puck's shirt, she didn't really want to make eye contact with him, she didn't want him to see her cry. Again. "I know geography has never really been one of your mad skills but you realise we'll be thousands of mile apart, don't you?"

"Width of a classroom, a million miles," Puck said with a shrug and a smile he could barely hold in, "makes no difference," he assured her. "I'll know and I'll be there," he promised. "Any place, any time," he vowed.

***Yes I know this song was not released when that episode aired, but wouldn't it have been a wonderful answer to Quinn's Never Can Say Goodbye?**


End file.
